


Cry

by kataomi



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass, tegomasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataomi/pseuds/kataomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is happening when Tegomasu read their own fanfictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

196 ...197 ...198 ...199 ...200.

There was nobody left in the Johnny's training rooms when Masuda finally was done with his fitness session. About twenty minutes of cardio, ten weights, and to finish, 200 sit-ups. He had always thought that since he was an idol, he had to do everything he could for his body to remain attractive for the fans. It was the way he earned his life after all. Dancing, singing and making the fans go crazy. Moreover, he liked to eat so much that if he didn't train rigorously he would quickly be rolling instead of bouncing on stage. Ryo laughed enough at him already, he could not leave the slightest chance to any bead on his body.

After a while laying, eyes staring up at the ceiling trying to get his breath back, the young man sat up rubbing his sore abs. Maybe he had gone too far this time, and he would probably have problems to move without feeling the pain for several days. He stood up and took a bottle of iced tea he had prepared before leaving his apartment in the morning and drank half of the content in a few sips. He had to hurry because the photo shoot for MYOJO's June issue started in two hours, and if he were late, he would have to hear the photographer's annoying complains. And there was nothing worst than hearing complains without having the choice to go away.

After a quick shower, he climbed the stairs that led to the second floor of the building. He had to go to the NEWS dressing-room where he could spend the next hour eating and rest for a bit. After the shooting, he could return home, have a snack until Tegoshi's soccer practice ends and then join him for dinner at one of the many family restaurants in Tokyo. Replacing the towel he wore around his neck he said to himself they could always try an Omurice restaurant or one specialist in Gyoza.

Arrived at the destination, he stopped before the door to wipe off the rebel waterdrop running down his neck, that annoyed him for a while. He put the towel over his shoulder and was about to open the door when he heard a long squeaking. This sudden noise made him cross the corridor to stuck himself on the opposite wall. He looked around him, at any side, expecting a mouse or another Machiavellian creature to jump on him. Despite his research, he didnt find any trace of a small animal with fur. He sighed, relaxing, thinking he had probably imagined that noise. Decidedly, he was too nervous these days.

Fortunately, there was no living soul in the corridor at the moment, and nobody could witness of Masuda's strange and a bit excessive behaviour. He decided nonetheless to walk toward the door and precautiously opened it to see what was inside. He was reassured to find the room completely empty, apart from Tegoshi who was sat on the leather brown sofa. Head leaning on a document he had between his hands, the boy didn't seem to notice Masuda's presence. Masuda pushed the door wide open and came in, looking at the floor.

Masuda: Tegoshi... Did you hear that noise? It was very strange...

Since the younger man didn't reply, Masuda came closer and squat infront of him to take a better look of his face. Tegoshi had a blank stare, seemed tired and his eyes were slightly red. He had obviously been crying. The little moans that he was doing while trying to take the control of his emotions finished reassuring Masuda on the fact that there were no rodents in the room. Tegoshi put the document on the nearly coffee table and remained silent.

Masuda: It was you who made this noise, right?? You scared me... but... Are you okay? Or did you watch another documentary on endangered animals?!

Masuda laughed nervously, wishing it was the case, but watching Tegoshi's face, he was not very sure in the end. He sat down on the sofa next to the boy, waiting for him to reply. Tegoshi wiped his tears briefly with a sleeve before finally speak up with a horse voice.

Tegoshi: No... that's not it.

Tegoshi pointed at the document he had left on the table, hands shaking. Masuda anxiously watched the pile of paper and took it. At first sight, it didn't seem to be a hospital paper or a dismissal: nothing this serious. It was much too thick for this kind of document. He turned the first page and started reading. He hold his breath, expecting the worst. After a few sentences, Masuda raised his head up and stared incredulously at Tegoshi.

 

Masuda: No... Don't tell me you started reading Tegomasu fics again?!

Tegoshi nodded, wiping his eyes again.

Tegoshi: Massu... You are dead !

 

Masuda opened his mouth in astonishment, wondering why Tegoshi uttered death threats to him. Then he remembered the younger boy was probably talking about the fanfic he had read. He smiled gently and put the stack on the table before getting a little closer to Tegoshi. Masuda put his hand under his chin to make him look into his eyes. He took the time to wipe the boy's wet cheeks with his free hand and replaced a lock of hair falling on his face.

Masuda: I am not dead. I am here, with you, and don't have any intention to go anywhere. Don't ever cry for something that is not real. Plus...

He leaned forward to put his lips onto Tegoshi's, kissing them tenderly, taking the time to taste the salty skin. Then he broke the kiss to continue.

 

Masuda: Do you really think I would abandon you?

Tegoshi couldn't help smiling trying not to laugh while and put his chin on Masuda’s shoulder wrapping his arms around his waist.

Tegoshi: It was … very romantic. Did you take it from a fanfiction?

Masuda blushed a bit putting his hands on the boy's back.

Masuda: What? Nooo... I don't have the time to read that. And... I prefer to have the real Yuya in my arms.

He hesitated for a moment before adding, uneasy.

Masuda: You... you didn't like it ?

Tegoshi: No, it was perfect! Thank you.

Masuda wore a proud face as he tightened his grip on his lover. Their moment of intimacy was unfortunately too short. Masuda's stomach claimed for attention, asking for food. When the rumbling stopped, Tegoshi pulled back laughing and patted Masuda's belly.

Tegoshi: Well, to thank you for your nice comfort... I'm getting you food !

Masuda watched him as he took his jacket, looked around on the table, put his hand in his pockets, visibly looking for something. Tegoshi turned around to face Masuda, wearing a falsely apologizing smile.

Tegoshi: I forgot my wallet this morning...

Masuda sighed and smiled as he threw his own wallet to him.

********

Tegoshi came back after thirty minutes or so, with two paper bags from the nearby restaurant in his hands. He opened the door with his foot shouting “Tadaimaaaa”. He was expecting a starving Masuda jumping on him to get the food, but it was not the case. A loud groan followed by a sniffing was heard from the back of the room, near the sofa. Tegoshi discovered a Massu crying, trying hard to clean the mess and pick up the stack of paper that surrounded him. Tegoshi closed the door laughing and took a flat of gyoza from one of the bags for the older boy. He sat down next to Masuda and patted his back while the other literally engulfed the gyoza, trying to stop his sobs.

Tegoshi: It's okay Massu... I will never leave you either.


End file.
